


The Benefit of Tails

by Yukikyokira



Series: The No Series One-Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: Itachi makes a comment about how he is going to miss Kurama's tails.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uchiha Itachi
Series: The No Series One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/832575
Kudos: 8





	The Benefit of Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Since most of this story is a flashback, I'm going to italicize the non-flashback parts instead since it will be easier on the eyes.

_Itachi stared at Kurama as the other was doing dishes. "What is it?" Kurama asked._

_Itachi sighed. "It's nothing."_

_Kurama turned around and put a hand on his hip. "Then why do you keep staring at my ass?"_

_"Your tails are gone," Itachi stated._

_"Yeah they vanished after the Merger," Kurama said. "Do you…" Kurama looked down. "Do you hate it? My new look?" After the Merger, Kurama's appearance changed. Gone were his fox ears and tails. It let him walk around without using a Henge. His fangs were less sharp and more human-like. His eyes were still red, but the slits in them had shifted into normal human pupils. The amount of chakra Kurama had was also different. He still had more than Itachi, but it was just about as much as Shukaku had. His other remaining tails of power were now inside of Naruto. These changes made Kurama a bit timid._

_"No," Itachi said. He reached out a hand and moved his fingers through Kurama's hair. He then leaned forward so that he could whisper something into Kurama's ear. "I just miss your tails." Kurama instantly blushed, then grinned at the memory those words brought out._

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kurama was pissed. It was the third time in the last few months that Itachi had cancelled their date. He had sent a very short note stating that he was stuck at school grading papers. Kurama growled. It was the fourth time this week alone that Itachi would be coming home late. This meant that Kurama would be eating alone again since Naruto and Sasuke were out on a date of their own after managing to get three days off. Karin was busy with Sakura at the hospital. As for Jugo and Suigetsu, well Suigetsu was on a mission with the rest of the Hunter nin and Jugo was working with the Inuzuka Clan and would be staying the night. This meant it was one of the rare chances for Itachi and Kurama to have their alone time. But now it was ruined all because of school. Kurama hated that place and everything that had to do with it since it was keeping Itachi away from him. Kurama sighed as he gave up on making a special dinner for the other and headed to take a bath instead. After the bath, he undid his Henge so that all nine of his tails were shown. He grabbed a brush and attacked his tails with it, hoping that some of his anger would vanish. He suddenly stopped after finishing the fourth tail as he realized that his anger wasn't going away.

"Dammit!" Kurama cursed. He tossed the brush aside then hugged his tails to himself. "If this had happened a few years ago, I would have gone to that school and forced Itachi to come home. Am I being punished for changing my ways?" Punished. The word swam around Kurama's mind before he grinned. "Maybe that's just what we need."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kurama didn't move as he heard Itachi enter the house. He may not have his fox ears in his human form, but he still had above average hearing. He snuggled into his sheets, pretending to be asleep. What he had planned had to be done carefully. It took Itachi a few minutes to get to their room. He walked over to Kurama and smiled at his sleeping face. He moved a hand to move some of the hair that had fallen onto Kurama's face, when a hand reached out and grabbed him. Before he could react, Kurama had him pinned to the bed under him. Itachi was surprised that Kurama could still move so fast.

"Welcome back, Itachi-kun," Kurama said playfully.

Itachi smirked. "It seems I've been gratefully welcomed."

"Does Itachi-kun want to play?" Kurama asked. He moved Itachi's wrists together so that he could pin them down with one of his own.

Itachi gulped. "I can't really say that I mind."

Kurama grinned as he moved his leg to brush against Itachi's hardening member. "No, you can't." He leaned down and kissed Itachi. The kiss deepened and Kurama moaned. He felt Itachi trying to switch their positions and pulled back. "Nah ah! I don't think so." He moved his body causing them to both moan as their members rubbed against each other. Kurama then pulled back to slowly remove his clothes. Itachi couldn't help but lick his lips. Deciding to help Kurama out, Itachi removed his shirt and pants, leaving himself only in his boxers. He glanced over at his lover who was completely naked. His eyes widened though when he saw the ears and the nine tails behind him.

"Kurama?" Itachi asked. "What are you…?"

"Now Itachi, don't look so surprised." Kurama stepped up to the bed, kneeling on it. "Just accept your punishment."

Itachi frowned, a look of confusion appearing on his face. "Punishment?" Kurama grinned. Two of his tails grabbed Itachi's wrists while another two grabbed his ankles. Itachi let out a yell of surprise as he was slammed down on the bed, his arms and legs spread out. He was about to lecture Kurama when a tail was shoved into his mouth. Itachi glared at Kurama as the tail moved further down his throat. Itachi tried to get the tail out of his mouth but he failed. His Sharingan instantly activated but Kurama had been prepared for that. A blindfold was quickly wrapped around Itachi's head, blinding him. Itachi's struggling stopped when a tail pulled down his boxers and wrapped itself around his dick. The tail moved just how Itachi liked it. Kurama had the tail in Itachi's mouth pull back a bit to allow him to breathe more easily.

"You know, I still have three more tails left." At Kurama's words, Itachi felt a tail brush against his ass. He gasped, his body shuddering in pleasure. He felt the tip of the tail enter him slowly. It still hurt but the tail around his cock was distracting him. He felt a tail tickle himself as it moved over a nipple. That left one tail unaccounted for. Itachi wondered just where that tail was when he felt something join the tail in his ass.

Kurama squeezed his own cock to stop himself from coming from the sight in front of him. He was beginning to wonder if this punishment was more for himself or Itachi as he was torturing himself. He wanted nothing more than to just thrust himself inside Itachi and let himself cum inside that beautiful ass. But he had to prolong this as he didn't know when the next time they'd be alone like this would be. Kurama had his tails lift Itachi off of the bed more. He was glad he could control how big his tails were. He knew the real size of his tails would break Itachi if they ever went near him.

Itachi couldn't hold back anymore. He released over the tail pleasuring his dick. He panted as the two tails behind continued to thrust inside him. Itachi began to wonder how many times he was going to have to cum before Kurama would fuck him. He wanted more than the tails. Shifting his Sharingan to the Mangekyo, he used Amaterasu to burn away the blindfold.

Seeing what Itachi was doing, Kurama instantly called upon his Demonic Flames to stop the black flames from hurting Itachi. "What the hell Itachi?" He pulled the tail out of Itachi's mouth. "What would you have done if those flames touched you?"

Itachi coughed before he smirked. "Like you'd let that happen." His eyes moved towards Kurama's. "Hurry and fuck me already."

Kurama shook his head. "No." Itachi was about to protect, but the tail returned to his mouth. Itachi glared at Kurama, but Kurama didn't return his gaze. Itachi let his Sharingan fade. He didn't want to use it to control Kurama. He'd have to use something else. An idea came to his mind and he moved backwards so that the two tails inside him went in even deeper. He let out a loud moan, finally catching those red eyes. He saw the fox gulp. Itachi moved his gaze to Kurama's hand that gave his cock another hard squeeze. He knew that Kurama was trying really hard not to cum. This made Itachi believe that this was worth it. He decided that he was going to make Kurama regret his decision to take this slow. Itachi began to ride the two tails.

Seeing what Itachi was doing caused Kurama to still. He didn't move as Itachi quickened his pace. He knew what Itachi was doing. Kurama growled as he pulled the two tails out of Itachi. Itachi smirked, thinking he had won only to have the tails holding him switch positions. The one in his mouth was moved to his ass. He was now pressed into the bed, face first. Itachi turned his head to avoid choking on the pillow. His cries filled the room as three tails thrusted in and out of him. He released for the second time, coating the sheets below him. The tail around his dick retracted. He wondered where it was going before he felt it join the three inside him.

"No more," Itachi begged. He wasn't sure if he could take this pleasure any longer.

"Are you sure?" Kurama moved so he was hovering over Itachi. The tail that was still at Itachi's nipples moved to join the four at his backside. He raised a finger and moved it down Itachi's spin causing him to shiver. "Well, if you really want to stop, I suppose we can." He began to pull back.

"That's not what I meant!" Itachi finally had enough. He used the fact that Kurama has loosened his hold on him against him. He flipped their positions, squeezing his butt to keep the five tails inside. He let out a groan as they went in even deeper. He moved a hand to Kurama's member. "I want this in me already!"

Kurama's grin grew wider. He grabbed Itachi's hands with two of his free hands, forcing them behind him. "If I gave in to you, this wouldn't be a punishment anymore."

"What for? What did I do?"

Kurama stilled. "Are you serious?" One of his free tails moved to Itachi's head, forcing the raven to look at him. The other one wrapped around Kurama's waist. "How many times have you cancelled our dates? You've been coming home late almost every night!"

"I teach the future shinobi of Konoha. I'm just doing my job."

"Even Iruka goes home at normal times." Kurama crossed his arms. "He and Kakashi have gone on two dates this week already!" Kurama's eyes widened as a thought came to his mind. "Do you no longer love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I'm afraid!" Tears began to run down Kurama's face, the tails holding Itachi's arms dropping to the bed. "I'm not afraid of you." Itachi shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Kurama looked at Itachi in confusion.

"I'm an Uchiha. Although I've never done it before, the Sharingan has the power to control the Tailed Beasts. What if I have been controlling you without knowing it? How do I know any of this is even real?"

"I see." Kurama sat up, moving his hands to take Itachi's face into them. "I've thought the same thing before."

"You have?"

Kurama nodded. "But Naruto and Sasuke showed me how stupid I was for thinking such things. This isn't a Genjutsu. This is reality. You and I are here together. And I want to be with you." He kissed Itachi. "Forever."

"Forever." The word rolled around Itachi's mouth as if he was tasting it. "Forever sounds nice."

Kurama smiled as he wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi pulled Kurama closer to himself. Itachi was too busy enjoying the hug to realize that the other four tails were now behind him. He could feel Kurama's cock hardening between them, meeting his own. They pressed together as the four tails joined the other five. Itachi screamed as they moved together. He pulled back slightly to give Kurama a look of surprise. Kurama smirked. "Let's finish your punishment." He grabbed Itachi's wrists and held them as his tails moved back and forth. Itachi's eyes began to cloud as drool dripped from his mouth. Kurama moved their hands to grab both of their members. It wasn't long before Itachi let out another cry as his sperm mixed with Kurama's. Itachi collapsed in exhaustion against Kurama. Kurama's tails spread out as he laid down, Itachi asleep on top of him. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at the satisfied look on Itachi's face. 'Guess this is the benefit of having tails.' He wrapped his arms around Itachi before falling into a peace filled sleep.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

_"Kurama?" Itachi called. Kurama turned towards Itachi. "Are you alright?" Concern was clearly on his face._

_"Yeah," Kurama said. He pulled his hand out from the water that had gone cold._

_"You haven't moved for nearly half an hour," Itachi said._

_"I was just thinking?"_

_"What about?" Itachi wrapped his arms around Kurama._

_"My tails."_

_Itachi smirked. "Is that why you're hard?" Kurama blushed as Itachi's hand moved to his clothed member, giving it a squeeze. Kurama nodded. "You know, I have to wonder, how long do you think you could keep up a Henge now that you only have one tail?" Kurama shivered. Itachi pulled back and started for the living room. "It was just a though."_

_'Oh it is so on.' Kurama turned off the water before following Itachi into the living room. Itachi smirked as he saw Kurama form some very familiar signs._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!


End file.
